Just the girl
by neon rose
Summary: I always wondered why Kid Flash never busted Jinx and the HIVE five until after they left the museum


"So, what have you been up to since I last saw you Wally?" Robin's voice asked through the phone.

"Eh, not much." Wally said making a non-committal noise in his throat.

"You still with that Sarah girl?" Robin asked conversationally.

"Um, is this the red-head Sarah or the blonde Sarah with the odd accent?" Wally asked sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Can I assume the answer is no to both?" Robin snorted.

"Yeah, I'm just looking around for the right girl at the moment." Wally shrugged walking into his kitchen with the phone still pressed to his ear.

"Wally, you always have girls following you around, it seems like you've got a different one every minute what precisely IS your criteria for the 'right' girl? Because it's gotta be pretty damn narrow if none of the nine billion girls that you've dated have this mystery quality." Robin asked the criticism evident in his voice, Wally rolled his eyes, Robin was _so_ prone to giving lectures, he supposed it was a trait that he'd picked up from Batman even though Robin himself complained about how Bats lectured him.

"Hey, I'm not looking for just ANY girl Rob, I'm looking for the one. The ONE girl for me, my soulmate, the one person out there who's perfect for me." Wally said putting a hand on his hip and narrowing his eyes regardless of the fact that Robin couldn't see him.

"Ah, I see. So you're a romantic rather than a slut." Robin said trying to contain his laughter.

"Ah, shut up." Wally shot back.

"You DO realise how many people there are on the planet don't you? The chance of there being just ONE person for you out there and you then meeting them is so remote it's not even funny." Robin pointed out.

"Hey, I'm a believer in fate when it comes to true love, I know I'm gonna meet her and I'll know it the moment I lay eyes on her. I'll just know, and that's why I'm trying to meet as many girls as possible, to maximise my chances." Wally said reasonably as he reached for the fridge handle.

"Tell me the words you're not going to say next are speed dating." Robin winced.

"Hey, you know me I do everything fast." Wally grinned inspecting the contents of the fridge.

"I take it you don't tell them that." Robin laughed.

"Har har." He laughed flatly and glared at a refrigerated salad as if it was the one that had just made a jibe about his sexual performance.

"Ah, seriously though do you think you could take time out of your busy dating life to do me a favour?" Robin asked hopefully, Wally raised an eyebrow and straightened up at this.

"Oh I see now, this wasn't a 'hey Wally we haven't spoken in ages how're you doing' call, it's a 'I need some mug to do a job for me' call." He said raising an eyebrow.

"Don't be like that. I need someone to keep an eye on Jump city whilst we're out stopping the brotherhood of evil. Please? I don't trust anyone but you to do it." Robin pleaded.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Wally shot back folding his arms feeling offended.

"Please do this for me? You know the city will go haywire if people think one of us isn't watching. PLEASE?" Robin asked desperately.

"And what's in it for me?" Wally asked raising an eyebrow.

"My undying gratitude." Robin said flatly.

"Uh-huh. Bye Robin, putting down the phone now." Wally said taking the phone away from his ear, the desperate calls of 'wait!' from the handset made him put the phone back to his ear with a reluctant sigh, Robin was his oldest friend after all.

"Persuade me." Wally said flatly.

"I don't know, it's a big city. Maybe you'll meet your dream girl here? Come on, just help me out." Robin begged.

"Oh fine. But if your city isn't crawling with beautiful women you're so getting punched when you get back." Wally said rolling his eyes.

"So you'll do it?" Robin asked hopefully.

"Yeah sure, maybe you're right. Maybe I'll meet her." Wally said wistfully and hung up the phone with a small smile.

Jinx flicked a hand out at the display case and watched with delight as it fell apart revealing it's prize in the middle, she grinned predatorily and walked confidently towards it with a sway of her hips. Her unusual eyes gleamed as she delicately plucked the necklace from it's stand and watched it glisten in the light.

Kid Flash let out a slow shuddery breath as he sat on the support beams in the roof of the museum and watched the gorgeous girl snap irritedly at her team mate before returning her eyes to her necklace and slipped it around her delicate neck, Kid Flash quickly searched for her on the mobile network of his communicator. Her profile popped up and Kid Flash quirked an eyebrow at the long police record and the even longer Titan's arrest record for her, she'd certainly been a busy bad girl in her life.

"I guess they never said love was easy." He breathed to himself and remembered his assertion to Robin, he'd knew when he saw her. The one. The only girl for him. And boy did he know it, he supposed he'd have to stop her, she WAS committing a felony after all. Though it didn't seem fair she should leave empty handed, roses were good. Red. For love.

He grinned. Robin would have kittens when he found out, still… anything for love.


End file.
